warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Loners and Rogues
Loners of the Forest The Loners of the Forest is a place where you can roleplay as loners. Below, in the section called "The Loners" are the descriptons for ever loner, and the place they normally live in. Please see to the article's talk page if you wish to become a loner. The Loners Wanderers: Blacktip - Sleek, longhaired black she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by TeamArticuno101. Petal - Beautiful long-haired pale gray she-cat with small white paws, a white chest, white tail tip, white tiped ears, and bright, almost glowing green eyes. Mother of Hollow's (Metal Pack) kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Petal's kits: Smudge - Small black-and-white tom with smudged-looking patches and huge green eyes. Tadpole - Small muddy green tom with darker and lighter patches and large, round hazel eyes. Goldenfox - Small white-and-gold tabby she-cat with ginger dots on her paws and face, golden brown tabby legs and tail, and dazzling green eyes. Leafy - Small pale green-and-ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Blaze - Dark ginger tabby tom with golden brown tabby patches, red paws and tail tip, and blazing amber eyes. Haze - Small, beautiful, fluffy pale gray and brown she-cat with scattered white hairs, and big, pale forest green eyes. Takes care of lost kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sailkit - Small, fluffy, gray and white tom with pale, round, sky-blue eyes. Haze's kit, helps take care of lost kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lynx - Delicate dusty brown-and-silver she-cat with black flecks and warm amber eyes. Takes care of lost kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Elorisa - Beautiful, slender, pale silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and clear, dark blue-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Blackie - Handsome black tom with fluffy fur, a white flash on his chest, and bright green-amber eyes. Elorisa's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nightshade - Slender dappled gray she-cat with green eyes. Lives on the border of DarknessClan. Triscuit's mate. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Pear - Fluffy sage-green she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Lives on the border of DarknessClan. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Triscuit - Dark ginger tom with yellowish eartips and tailtip, and blue eyes. Nightshade's mate. Lives on the border of DarknessClan. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Hush - Slender, beautiful white she-cat with bright, thoughtful, forest-green eyes. Named after Husher. Formerly of DawnClan. Mother of Mottle's Kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hush's Kits: Lunar - Small, mottled ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip with glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tai - Small, long-haired, ginger, white and brown she-cat with brown speckles in the ginger, ginger dots on her underbelly, brown paws, tufted ear-tips and tail-tip, and glowing, soft, and watchful leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mottle - Pale ginger, white and black tom with firey amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Good Loners: (Cats who live near DawnClan, DuskClan, TawnyClan, or FruitClan and have good relations with them) ''Stone Pack: Stone Pack lives in a small clearing near FreezeClan, and InfernoClan's mountian. 'Queens: Red - Dark ginger she-cat with a darker, red spot on her forehead and amber eyes. Expecting Raasha's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Bow - Fluffy black she-cat with white markings around her eyes, faint silver speckles, and pale blue eyes. Mother of Fei's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bow's Kits: Divine - Elegant tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a firey ginger-red tail, a dappled coat, sleek fur, and pale amber-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ivory - Muscular black tom with a long, fluffy tail, a white tail-tip, a dash on his chest, and amber-yellow-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Duchess - Beautiful slender white she-cat with big, bright blue eyes. Mi-Mi's sister. Mother of Len's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Duchess's Kits: Waterlily - Moderately large, dark ginger she-cat with lighter speckles with lighter dots in them, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hare - Mottled dark brown tom with white patches, tufted ears, a long, fluffy tail, and big, light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Shine - Pale silver she-cat with darker silver speckles, a white star on her forehead, and bright amber eyes. Mother of Brave's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Shine's kits: Rainy - Dark gray tabby tom with swirling blue stripes, a long, fluffy tail, and dark blue eyes Frosty - Small pale gray she-cat with a single white paw, one white ear, and pale ice-blue eyes. '''Apprentices: Tooth - Small white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Whistle - Small white tom with amber eyes. Tooth's brother. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Guards:' Rock - Sleek black tom with intense green eyes and gray paws . Roleplayed by Elorisa. Leader of Stone Pack. Duck - Pale yellow tom with calm, pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 2nd in command of Stone Pack. Serenity - Very pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Oreo - Gray and white she-cat with dazzling green-amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Milo - Small light gray she-cat with darker striped legs, white paws, underbelly, and muzzle with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Yo-Yo - Bright red tom with white fecks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Hook - Big light brown tom with black paws and blue eyes. Tiana's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Pebble - Agile, tough, pretty black and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fuzz - Muscular, fluffy pale brown tom with black paws, gray streaks, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. May - Beautiful pale purple she-cat with light green, pale pink, pale blue, and pale yellow patches of fur. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Romance - Pretty, pale green-gray she-cat with pale pink patches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Fighters:' Trust - Sandy-brown tom with blue green eyes. . Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pinkbear - light, slightly faded pink she-cat with rounded ears and clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Foxglove - Dark ginger she-cat with pale pink and green legs with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Foam - Blue-gray she-cat with seafoam green stripes, Frost's sister. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Whisk - Black tom with small white flecks, Foam's mate. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Singe - Dark gray tom with darker patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Courage - Dark brown tom with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Trust's brother. Strength - Muscular pale yellow she-cat with intense blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Trust's sister. Tutti - Dark purple she-cat with dark purple eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Former kittypet. Raasha - Darker version of Milo, a tom with intense amber eyes. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Brave - Mottled brown tabby tom with amber-brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Len - Stocky, handsome dark ginger tom with two white rings around his eyes and hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fei - Dark ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Moomin - Creamy white tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Misha - Pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with cream paws and pretty green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mi-Mi - Young, slender silver she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Prey-Hunters:' Flowere - Pretty dark gray she-cat with lighter patches, a blue flower on her forehead, and pretty amber eyes. Mother of Pineheart and Graystorm. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dizzy - Purple-ish gray tom with pinkish-gray spots and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lil' - Small pale gray she-cat with big, blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Passion - Dark gray she-cat with dark purple patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Frost - Pale gray she cat with one white ear and blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Cloud - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Turtle - Gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tiana - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, long legs, and pale green eyes. Limber's Grandkit. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Macca - Lightly-built dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sideswipe - Pretty silvery-blue she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cybele - Pretty white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip with intense blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Chisel - Slender, gray she-cat with clear blue eyes and black paws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Chemical - Dappled tortioseshell she-cat with neon-green patches, and bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ring - Dark brown tabby she-cat with a silvery blue tail-tip and bright, aqua blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Harrison - Slim, skinny, pale ginger tom with silvery-blue paws, dark brown paws, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Elders:' River - Dark blue-gray tom with water blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lilac - Old pale purple she-cat with lighter paws, and a aged gray muzzle. Oldest she-cat in Stone Pack. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Limber - Very old patchy silver tom with long legs and pale, watchful green eyes. Oldest cat in Stone Pack. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Skay - Light blue-gray she-cat with pale amber eyes. Tiana's mother, and Limber's daughter. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Moon Pack: Moon Pack lives in a huge, abandoned badger den. 'Guards: Eclipse- Golden yellow tom with blue eyes.Has a wierd accent. (Roleplayed by Birdpaw) Moon Pack Leader. Alec - Small brown tom. 2nd in command of Stone Pack. Eclipse's nephew. (4pinkbear) Leaf - Tiny, light brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, muzzle, chest, with leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. '''Queens: Sybil - Golden tabby and ginger she-cat with shiny yellow eyes. Has a wierd accent. (4pinkbear) Mother of Tiger's (Metal Pack) kits. Sybil's kits: Pampas - Pale green tom with pale golden-brown patches. Skinny Bones - Thin white tom with blue eyes. Darkness - Black tom with dark blue eyes. Danish - Red she-cat with a danish accent and two white stripes. 4pinkbear Rabbit - Small dark brown tabby she-cat with a stunted, fluffy white tail, a twisted paw and pale green eyes. Mother of Bee's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rabbit's Kits: Feather - Pretty pale gray she-cat with white paws and pale sky blue eyes. Wasp - Beautiful pale ginger tabby she-cat with faded white markings and pale green eyes. Eon - Handsome black tom with dark brown paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip with big blue-amber eyes. Dove - Beautiful, slender pure white she-cat with very long, soft fur and pale green eyes. Mother of Galestorm's (DawnClan cat) kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Dove's kits: Amber - Golden tabby she-cat with long, soft fur and big, bright amber eyes. Twist - White tom with dark gray, dark ginger, dark cream, dark brown, and black stripes that swirl around, a twisted paw, and blue eyes. 'Apprentices:' Aoi - Very small gray and white tabby she-cat with brown paws and sky-blue eyes. Leaf's kit. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Wally - Light brown tom with white paws, tail-tip and chest with amber eyes. Aoi's brother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Pale - Pale gray, almost white tabby she-cat with with pale silver paws, ears, chest, muzzle, and tail tip and pale ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Fighters:' Russia - Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden tabby patches and blue eyes. Has a wierd accent. (4pinkbear) Whisper - Pale gray she-cat with long, whispy fur. (4pinkbear) Bee - Golden brown tabby tom with black stripes, paws, and big blue-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Denmark - Big blue-gray and white tom with streaks of pale brown and blue eyes. Leaf's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Packless Cats: Miley Fluffy silver grey she-cat, blue eyes, former kittypet. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Lives in a hollowed out fallen tree near the Rockpile. Nudge - Sleek, light brown she-cat with pale, yet intense blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lives in a small rock with a notch in it, with her kits and her mate, Rain. Nudge's kits: Freeze - Pretty light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks and very pale sky-blue eyes. Little - Light brown tabby tom with darker paws and blue eyes. Rain - Handsome light mottled gray tom with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lives with his mate Nudge and their kits. Vincent - black tom with stormy dark grey eyes. Lives near Rain. (4pinkbear) Bad Loners: (These are loners who have done evil deeds. Live far away from the other loners.) Metal Pack: Birch - Dark green, moss-stained tom with a missing tail-tip and brown-amber eyes. Father of Pineheart and Graystorm, also of Petalbreeze, Scalewind and Copperhead. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Metal Pack leader. Steel - Big, silver-gray tom with blue eyes. Lives in a boulder near Birch. 2nd in command of Metal Pack. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Iron - Pale steely-gray tom with large amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Copper - Stocky dark muddy green-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ice - White she-cat with cold amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Taz - Black tom with dark, very cold blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ura - Handsome, yet devilish dark ginger tabby tom with pointed ears, black swirls around his body, and a thin ribbon collar with intense blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tin - Dark dirty silver tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tiger - Big, muscular black tom with brown spots on his forehead and blazing yellow-gold eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Milo, Raasha, Turtle, and Cloud's father. Alpha - Big, muscular dark gray tom with fierce amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Creek - Silver tom with blue-gray streaks. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Crunch - Dark brown and gray tom with black tabby stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Song - Black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Hollow - Long-haired dark brown tom with large black paws and dark brownish-hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Leopard - Dark ginger tom with black speckles, intense amber eyes, and unusually long claws. Steel, Iron and Copper's father. Claw Pack: Stripe - Scarred ginger tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Leader of Claw Pack. Thrush - Little brown she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Alder - Pale brown tabby tom with pale mottled gray patches, a white flash on his forehead, and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Splash - Dark blue-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue-green eyes. Mother of Alder's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Splash's kits: Vixen - Dark ginger tabby she-cay with swirling black tabby stripes, swirling white stripes, and dark green eyes. Devil - Dark red tom with pointed ears, a pointed tail, long legs, and blood-red eyes. Flicker - Small, skinny pale brown tom with big, pointed ears and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Roleplaying section Below here is where you roleplay as your cats. Please sign you notes. Also, please write after 'a line. Thank You. 4pinkbear 23:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Current events: *Aftermath of the DuskClan/DawnClan fight *Dealing with the Evil Ones/Bad Loners *Stone Pack RPG *Moon Pack RPG *Metal Pack RPG *Wanderer RPG Wanderer RPG (4pinkbear, you play Lunar, I play Tai.) Hush padded quietly out of her most recent den, a hollow tree, when a spike of pain ripped through her stomach. Her kits where coming! Panting, she yowled for Mottle, who nodded and went to get Elorisa, a young she-cat who knew how to heal cats. '.::. A couple of minute later, Hush had two beautiful kits suckling at her belly; one a ginger-and-black tom, the other a fluffy ginger, brown and white she-cat. Mottle looked at her with pride. "What should this one's name be?" he mewed, pointing to the ginger and black one. "Lunar." she mewed, breathing softly. "I think the other one should be named Tai then." Mottle mewed, and Hush nodded. Elorisa purred. "Your kits are beautiful Hush." Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 13:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lunar struggled under his sister's weight. She was directly on top of him. He, finally, made her fall down next to him, and he slowly crawled over to get milk. Christmasheart 20:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Metal Pack RPG (I borrowed most of Metal Pack the entire story) "Stealth" is what Metal Pack uses as a code that means "We killed the cat, you can come out" or "Metal Pack, Unite"! Tiger is one really messed up cat, but I don't think I will kill him off just soon... but I will eventually: Cats can't live forever, except Hikaripaw and Shadowlight :D Their mission, Shadow Storm, is to take over the forest by mind controlling all the toms in the forest, and a few she-cats, to take control of all the clans and eventually rule the forest forever. Also, in Mission Shadow Storm, all members of Metal Pack are required to take mates and take the strongest tom of the litter the day after its born. If there isn't a tom in the litter, they must take the she-kit. If they fail to do this mission, they die or get mind-controlled with the rest of the clan.) Hissing, Tiger grabbed onto the ginger tom's back and pulled him down. The tom's eyes grew wide as Tiger fiercly slashed his ginger neck open. The ginger tom let out a gurgling cry as he fell to the ground. So much blood came out of his neck that it lapped at Tiger's paws. Tiger let out an evil cry of happiness and stood there and then yowled: "Stealth!" Metal Pack cats swarmed out of the forest to surround Tiger. Birch stepped forward. "Commander Birch, I successfully killed off Thunder. Mission Shadow Storm has taken its course." Tiger meowed sternly. Birch replied, "Good work, Tiger." Tiger then nodded and stepped back, standing next to his son, Alpha. Tiger immediately felt sadness pulse through him as he remembered his mate, Oreo, and his first litter of kits. Then he took a mate he didn't even love, Sybil, and Alpha was the result. Then he left Sybil, taking Alpha, and has a new mate who reminds him of Oreo: Song. Song was on his left. He looked at Alpha. He remembered his dark gray son never met his mother, and that Sybil didn't name her own son. Tiger had taken him the day after he was born: While she was asleep. He had to, or Birch wouldn't believe he was loyal, which Tiger is. Tiger wished Alpha could've met Sybil. Sybil probably though that Tiger and Alpha were taken by a wolf or bear. ... Tiger and Song lay in the nursery that night. She purred as he snuggled closer. He actually loved the beautiful Song. He couldn't wait to have kits: He would get to actually raise ''an entire litter of kits, for Song was Metal Pack, too! He was really excited. Suddenly, Song began shuddering. "What is it, my dear?" Tiger meowed with worry. "M-my...kits..." She stammered. Tiger dashed over, grabbed some herbs from the herb pile, and grabbed a thin stick. ... Song had 7 beautiful kits snuggled at her belly that night. Birch, Tin, Copper, and Creek had all come to see their latest additions. Surprizingly, 3 were toms! Birch seemed pleased. Tiger saw a sleek black tom with a brown flash on his forehead, a golden tom with a brown leg, and a slender white tom with silver tabby patches. (Will reveal all kits names next time I post! :D ) Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 00:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Moon Pack RPG Leaf, Rabbit, and Aoi were realazing in the weak sunlight at the mouth of the den when Denmark, Bee, and Wally burst in, carrying Nix, Aoi and Wally's brother. Aoi's sky-blue eyes widened with shock, and Leaf licked her head softly. Rabbit eyed Bee with confusion. "How did this happen?" she whispered, looking at Nix's pale brown-and-gray pelt. Bee sighed. "He was killed on our patrol by Tin and Iron. We would have been killed too, but Nudge, Rain, and their kits helped us fight them off." Aoi looked Denmark in confusion. "Who's Nudge and Rain?" Denmark licked his she-kit's head softly. "Nudge and Rain are Packless Cats; cats who don't belong to Stone Pack, Moon Pack, Metal Pack or Claw Pack. We would have died without them." Leaf herded her kits back into the camp, sighing softly. Cobaltpaw ღ 14:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Danish squeaked in shock. She knew her father had helped Tin and Iron. Little did anyone know, the ferocious black cat named Tiger was the one who had been her father. ---- As Aoi, Wally, Leaf and Denmark were morning for Nix, Rabbit had her kits. Bee was looking at them oddly. "What's wrong Bee?" Rabbit whispered, her dark brown fur fluffed out. "The pale ginger kit looks just like my sister, Wasp." he whispered, love flowing into his eyes. Rabbit looked up at him. "Can we name her Wasp then?" she murmered. Bee nodded, as they had already named their other two kits. They named them Feather and Eon. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse thought in his den. He still found the bad loners a threat. They had killed Nix. 'SandBOO...Trick or treat 20:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Stone Pack RPG Trust was taking a lonely walk in the woods when he came upon a dark purple she-cat playing with a leaf. "Who are you?" He snarled. As she got up, the she-cat's collar, which was a dark red, tingled. She got to her paws, and Trust saw her worried eyes. "Um, didn't mean to be harsh! I'm sorry, I am just defending my Pack's territory!" "Oh, I'm Tutti! Can I join your pack?" "Um, let me remove your collar first!" "NO!" Trust pinned down the wailing Tutti, and bit her collar in two. She wimpered, and then gave him a look of hate. She slashed his sides with her unusual long claws. This cat is strong! ''"Hey, you would make a good fighter! You are free to join!" "YAAY!" ''This cat is WIERD! I hope I don't regret this.... '' ... Later, Tutti became a full member, and Trust watched her ceremony. Rock, the leader, seemed to regret it, as Trust did. ''I like this cat though, I have some strange feeling when I talk to her... Is it... LOVE!? HarleyQuinn 20:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Raasha's name is pronounced Raw-shah) Purring, Red and Raasha touched noses gently. Raasha then turned towards the woods. He was hiding something, but Red still loved him. He turned back around. Red got closer to him, and whispered: "I am expecting our kits!" He purred and licked Red's shoulder, but quickly left. ... Raasha was afraid. He was afraid to tell his mate about their kits' grandfather. He was afraid. He nervously looked around. He saw a flash of black fur. Suddenly, Raasha's father, Tiger, leaped out in front of him. Raasha hissed. "Raasha! My favorite son! Are you working on ruling Stone Pack for me, your lil' old father?" Raasha growled. "I don't have a father!" He snarled. Tiger quickly unsheathed his claws and slashed Raasha's face. Tiger paced around him in circles. "Now, are you gonna waste any time? I sense other feelings inside of you. Hmm... a pinch of fear, some bravery, and look here! Love!" "I don't have any LOVE!" Raasha unsheathed his claws, and struck forward, yet missed. "Now, Raasha, do you have a mate?" Tiger snickered, and continued on with: "Who is the name of the cat who shall give birth to the future?" Raasha then arched his back, fur bristling. "IS her name... Red?" "YOU STAY AWAY FROM RED!" "Ah, so I am correct?" "KEEP AWAY!" Raasha then snapped, and slashed three scars upon his father's face. Tiger let out a yowl of anger: "You will see my revenge, my son! Your sister will be dead by dawn!" ... Yet, Tiger was incorrect. His sisters survived, yet one of the three elders, Clippy, a recent elder, was killed. Raasha felt pain, as the elder had felt like an older sibling to him. He finally understood Tiger's words, and was determined for revenge. HarleyQuinn 19:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shine was out stalking a thrush when a mottled brown tabby tom leaped out of a bush and caught the thrush. "Hey! I was stalking that. Now how will I feed Stone Pack?" she said. "Stone Pack?" said the tom. "What's that?" Shine said, "Stone Pack is a group of loners that are against the Metal Pack. Want to join?" "Sure. By the way, my name's Brave," he said. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 20:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Foxglove, Mi-Mi, and Duchess were on patrol when shapes appeared over the horizon. One, no two of them appeared to be old, and there seemed to be kits. Mi-Mi snarled, her tail fluffing out. Foxglove looked at the small she-cat. "Calm down. They're just cats." Duchess raced over to see them, her white fur fluffed out so she looked bigger. As they returned, Foxglove saw that there where two elders, two loners, and two kits. The oldest tom was a patchy silver tom, but he seemed to be the leader. He licked his paw, and looked at Foxglove. "Me, my daughter Skay, her daughter Tiana, her mate Hook, and their kits are with me. My name is Limber, and we wish to join Stone Pack." The two kits glared at Limber. "Why didn't you say our names?" the black she-kit hissed. LImber chuckled, his whiskers twitching. "Alright. The kits names are Fuzz and Bow. They are around the age of an apprentice." Duchess and Mi-Mi exchanged looks. "Sure! You can join!" Mi-Mi said, her amber eyes glowing. The cats were later accepted into the Clan, to the delight of Rock. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Aftermath of the DuskClan/DawnClan fight or ''Dealing with the Bad Loners Milo hissed as Foam leaped onto her back. "FOAM!" She yelled angrily. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 13:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- BlackTip watched Milo and Foam fight from the bushes.Her amber eyes glowing brighter because the light of the moon Your worst Nightmare... 22:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chisel watched Fei, Pebble, Moomin and Cybele play in the sand near their den. Rock stood guard, chatting with Trust and Serenity. Things had become much more peaceful after the battle that her mate participated in, so she could now watch her two moon old kits grow up. The only thing they had to worry about was Birch and his cronies, Steel, Copper, Tin, and Iron, but they didn't come near the hollow tree where they lived. Fei looked up at her. "Mama, I can hear something." Chisel looked at her tomkit stangely. She was hearing something too. Quietly herding up her kits, she watched as Birch and Iron exploded out of the undergrowth, and raced right over where her for kits were just playing. She looked over at Trust and Rock. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. Cobaltpaw ღ 13:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse watched from the bushes as the loner with kits watch Birch and Iron with fear in her eyes and then to the two other loners. 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (I just realised they were bad loners LOL) Eclipse sniffed the air trying to catch the scents he gasped as he reconized the scents of Birch and Iron he folded his ears and bristled and prepared to pounce BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fei and Cybele peered out of the den to see two muddy looking cats. The two kits had heard there mother talking about Copper and Tin, but Cybele had been half asleep at the time. So, the curious kits padded out of the den, only to have Rock pin them down, his gray paws stained with blood. Birch's blood. There had been a fight. Trust, Serenity and Duck had fought Birch, Steel, Iron and Tin. Copper had tried to steal Frost and Chisel's kits, but they had been firecly guarded by Serenity, who could never have kits over her own. Moomin peered out of the den too, and when he saw Rock pinning down his siblings, he yowled in confusion, and Chisel expoded out of the den, Pebble following close behind. "Rock! What are you doing to Fei and Cybele?" she growled, unsheathing her claws. Rock lifted his paws off of his kits, his black pelt fluffed out. "They were going to inverstigate why Tin and Copper were watching us. I saved them, for it was my duty to watch at night, when Trust and Serenity are asleep." Chisel silently stared him down, and then licked a tuft of fur on Moomin's creamy-white head. Some bushes rustled, making Rock and Chisel leap protectivly in front of their kits. A gray she-cat stepped out of the bushes, a blue flower on her forehead. "Flowere." Chisel stuttered, her blue eyes wide with fear. Flowere nodded. "Yes Chisel, it's me. Birch's former mate. That time of my life is long gone, and all I want to do is help you with your kits. Four kits is quite a handful, I only had to deal with two, Pine and Gray. I think they are named Pineheart and Graystrom now, for they both joined DawnClan. All I want to do is help." she mewed, her amber eyes glowing. Rock nodded reluctantly. "Fine." Cobaltpaw ღ 02:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Trust sat down, curiously. He watched Flowere closely.LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flowere glared at Trust, her pale amber eyes glowing with rage. "What are you looking at?" she hissed. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse narrowed his eyes and stayed hidden he did not think that the other cats would scent him BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sorry Elorisa, I just had to borrow your loners for a sec.) "S-sorry. Just trying to get use to a new member of the Stone Pack." Trust meowed. "Stone Pack?" Flowere echoed, confused. "Oh, its the name of this pack of loners. I'm really sorry for staring, its just how I learn about new members." Trust meowed, and Chisel nodded her head to Flowere. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse flicked his ears at the mention of Stonepack. He sighed surprised that the other loners did not smell him yet the wind was behind him so he did not see why they did not smell him BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 01:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock licked his paw, seeing a golden tabby pelt out of the corner of his eye. Reeling around, his green eyes blazing with rage, he hissed at Eclipse. "Get out of here Eclipse! Unless you want to join Stone Pack., of course." Cobaltpaw ღ 19:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I'm not scared of you, you know" Eclipse snapped he started to growl "Also you don't need to hiss at me i am not your enemy" he started to bristle "Iron, Birch and Ze others our Ze true enemy" he spat "Unless.......You don't care Vhat happens between all Ze loners" Eclipse narrowed his eyes suspicously. With his fur fluffed out he looked bigger then Rock. and he continued "But i Zink you do care" Eclipse huffed off back to his den near Dawnclan and Duskclan. SandBOO...Trick or treat 22:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flare was looking at the other loners when she scented blood. Shadows's blood, with Birch nearby. She nudged Dappled into the tree with Birchy and ran toward the scent. She heard a cat run away, knowing they did their job. Shadows lay on the ground, his sides barely moving. Flare picked him up and said to her mate, "We have to get to FeatherClan, or Shadows will die." Hazepaw and Birdwing 23:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock only flicked his tail absentmindedly as he saw Eclipse leave. "Chisel. Gather the kits. Trust, Serenity, go get Duck, Milo, Foam, and Whisk. Flowere. Tell us as much as you can about Birch and his gang." The cats nodded and sped off, leaving the patched gray she-cat near Rock. She blinked. "I met Birch around the time I was an apprentice. He was so sweet, I couldn't help to fall in love. And he supposedly loved me too. I was 12 moons when I had Pine and Gray. He left me after that, and I was heartbroken. He is evil, for he left me for Pollenfox, a beautiful young loner. After leaving her too, he met Steel and Iron. They were brothers. They killed so many loners to get their stretch of land, only keeping Tin and Copper. That was when he formed "Metal Pack"." she whispered, tears coming to her pretty amber eyes. Cobaltpaw ღ 23:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Foam and Milo had been fighting for days. The six moon old Milo's fur was bristling with fury. She felt so angry. "Milo! Foam!" It was Trust! "Trust! I haven't seen you since...well... four moons ago! What's wrong?" "We want you to join Stone Pack!" "Stone Pack? Why?" "We are gonna ajoin together to fight bad loners like Metal Pack!" "Okay, I'm in!" Foam took a step back. "We are inviting all the other good loners we can find, like Duck and Whisk!" "Fine. I'm in, but only if my mate stays too." Foam stepped forward finally, and the cats ran off. ... Whisk, Duck, and Frost wer sharing a mouse. Frost's kits were tumbling around in the grass. "Rawr! Imma Birch! Imma gonna kill you all!" Dizzy meowed. Lil pushed her paw down on his chest. "Not if I kill you first!" She mewed, and pretended to kill him. "Yay! Birdstar saved us all!" "No! Birdstar died already, Burrfang is now leader of DawnClan, under the name Burrstar!" Lil' protested. Yo-yo nudged his mother. "Why am I named Yo-yo?" Frost turned to him. "My twolegs used to have one... it was red with white flecks, round, and went up and down..." "Frost, do you miss Clara?" "Yes... I do..." Duck licked her shoulder in sympathy. "Who's Clara?" Lil' meowed. "My sister, and your aunt-" "Frost! Duck! Whisk! We found you! Come on, we don't have much time!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 00:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Serenity's pale ginger fur was fluffed out as she scented some cats. And then she saw them. One was a stocky, handsome dark ginger tom, with two white rings around his eyes. The second was a more lightly built tom with soft dark brown tabby fur. The last was a pretty silvery-blue she-cat, with long fur and bright blue eyes. Serenity bristled. "What do you what?" she hissed. "You're on Stone Pack territory." The ginger tom snorted. "And what's a she-cat like you supposed to do about it?" The silver she-cat prodded him with her long tail. "I think she's serious, Len." Len snorted again. "So what Sideswipe? She's all alone right now." he hissed, unsheathing long claws. The dark brown tabby cuffed him over the head. "We don't even need this land Len! Why start and unessesary fight?" Sideswipe nodded. "Macca has a good point, Len. Just give it up." Len snarled, and dissapeared over the ridge, Macca and Sideswipe close behind. Cobaltpaw ღ 12:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- River lifted his head as he saw Red return to the cave. "Red? Any luck with the mousers?" He rasped. "No, grandfather. They all got away, even the baby mice." Red confessed. "Oh Red, times are hard enough." The old tom then struggled to his paws, and padded out of the den. Suddenly, a little gray tom shot out of the bush, and ran into River! River fell over, gasping for air. "Watch it, youngin'!" "Sorry, oldster! I'm Red's mate, Courage, and I was just looking for her! We are gonna join Stone Pack! You wanna join, too? It'll have plenty protection!" "Fine! All I need is a good mouser or two!" ... And so, Stone Pack grew bigger that day, with more members every day. Frost's kits were almost old enough to fight, and River taught youngsters old hunting techniques. Stone Pack was growing big and strong, almost as big as a clan! They even assembled roles for their pack: Apprentices, Kits, Queens, Prey Hunters, Fighters, Elders, and Guards! LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 22:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock and Serenity were guarding the camp when two she-cats and some kits came tumbling out of the undergrowth. Serenity sniffed them, while Rock growled. "Who are you?" The ginger she-cat flicked her ears. "I'm Foxglove, and this is my sister, Misha. These are Misha's kits, named Chemical and Romance. Can we join Stone Pack?" Rock nodded. "Sure. Chisel and Frost will help Misha with her kits." Misha looked scared. "W-what will Foxglove be? A hunter or something?" Serenity looked her over. "Foxglove will be a Fighter. Welcome to Stone Pack." Cobaltpaw ღ 00:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse saw some Stonepack cats and steered clear of them. He stopped on a rock and looked up at the stars and said quietly "Alex are you Zere?" he looked down when the stars twinkled he scratched the rock angrily and said a little to loudly "Alex Vhy did you have to die?" he kept looking up and he narrowed his eyes when he heard a rustle in the bushes SandBOO...Trick or treat 02:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Eclipse? Is Vat you?" It was Russia, Eclipse's sister. "I have veen looking vor you all dese moons! Where have you veen?" The dark brown she-cat purred and licked Eclipse's shoulder. HarleyQuinn 20:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse looked at Russia "Finding you and our other sister Zen i ran into some cats....I have not found our other sister yet" He looked at Russia and asked "Have you seen her?" SandBOO...Trick or treat 21:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Sybil? I have veen looking vor her too. I vink she vassed away, Eclipse. I am veery sorry, brother." Just then, a little golden head poked out of the woods. "Sybil?" Eclipse meowed. It was Sybil! The golden tabby she-cat with ginger patches hadn't died after all. "Eclipse? Russia!? I have veen searching all dese moons vor you two! Vere's Alex and Vincent?" "Alex died. Sybil. I can't vind Vincent, dough. I have scented him all over de place. He seems to vee hiding vrom us!" HarleyQuinn 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups